


Nail Day

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [7]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Anti looks good in gold tho, Other, They also sharpen their various weapons, Wilford and Yan do this a lot., kinda like a date but without the date part, so hanging out??, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Wilford and Yan have a nail day.





	Nail Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation;~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-PmAcEI8tw&index=61&t=0s
> 
> They listen to it. Here you go if you want to too! It's really good.

Wilford strode into Yan’s room. “I'm ready!”

They looked up from their vanity. “Good. Pink again?”

Wilford frowned and hummed in indecision. “Maybe hot pink and black? With some rhinestones? You were thinking of trying out some nail art again, weren’t you?”

Yan looked pleased that he’d remembered. “I have the perfect idea. Would you be opposed to extensions?”

Wilford thought of nails long and sharp enough to kill a man. “Not at all.”

A grin, sharper this time. “Good. The usual playlist?”

“Sure.” 

Yan grinned and put on Even Yanderes Need to Love before reaching for the supplies. 

As they painted, they talked. 

“So… how’s senpai?~”

Yan grinned and looked down sheepishly. “New senpai.”

Wilford raised an eyebrow. “Really? Who?”

Yan giggled. Wilford frowned dramatically. “Is it…... Bing?”

“Wha-no!” He withheld a laugh at the look on their face.

“Is it…...a Septic?”

“No.”

“King?”

Head shake. He paused, tapping his finger on his lips. “Is it…… Bim?”

Silence. He grinned. “Aha! You want some help?”

Yan shook their head. “No I- maybe. I’m not sure. Does he even like me? Would he even-”

“Shush. I gotcha. Now, how about we make nails that can kill a man?”

Yan grinned back at him, and he knew he’d said the right thing. “Right. Kill a man. Yes.”

He looked at the dartboard on the wall and tossed another knife at the picture of Boobs Mackenzie. 

“So… what do you want to do on yours?”

 

\--------

 

They were waiting for the paint to dry when Anti barged in. 

“What do  _ you _ want?”

He blinked at the two of them. “Y̴o̴u̴ ̸d̴o̷ ̶e̶a̶c̵h̴ ̷o̴t̶h̵e̴r̶’̴s̷ ̸n̸a̶i̶l̶s̸?̴”

“Well who else would do them?”

Yan eyed him carefully before pointing to the ground in front of them. “Sit.”

He sat. They started to rifle through their box of nail supplies. 

“A̶r̴e̸ ̶y̶o̸u̵ ̵d̴o̵i̵n̷g̵ ̴m̸y̷ ̸n̵a̸i̵l̶s̶?̸”

“Green or black?”

“Gold.” Wilford chimed in. 

Anti frowned at him. “Y̷o̷u̵’̵r̵e̸ ̴h̵e̶l̵p̷i̷n̵g̶?̴!̶”

“Well duh.” He went back to examining his nails. Yan triumphantly brought out the gold polish. 

Anti sighed, but held his hands out nonetheless.

“Nails please.”

His fingers extended. They grinned. So much surface to work on!

“W̷o̴n̵’̵t̶ ̷t̷h̴e̴y̴ ̵j̷u̶s̸t̵ ̷d̶i̷s̷a̸p̵p̴e̷a̶r̴?̶”

“Try it.” They’d covered one nail with gold already. His nails shrunk down. The gold remained flawless. 

“Yaas bitch.” 

A chuckle came from Wilford as Yan painted Anti’s nails with renewed fervor. Anti rolled his eyes at him. 

“S̵h̴u̶t̸ ̵u̴p̷.̵”

Oh he would  _ never _ . 

 

\------

 

Yan and Wilford were chilling on the couch when Anti and Chase walked by. 

_ “WERK IT JUSTIN!”  _ They screeched in unison.

Anti flipped them off with pristine nails as Chase laughed his head off. 

They high-fived and went back to polishing their swords.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and had to do it. I just had to. 
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
